Sceaux
Les Sceaux sont des symboles cosmétiques qui peuvent être placés sur une Warframe, et être équipés via la section Apparat dans l'Arsenal. A la différence des autres éléments cosmétiques des Warframes, comme les Badges et les Emblèmes, les Sceaux offrent plus d'options de personnalisation, permettant au joueur d'ajuster la taille, la position et l'orientation. Le joueur peut choisir de l'installer sur le torse ou le dos de la Warframe. Les Sceaux sont principalement acquis grâce au système des Syndicats, dont le premier est donné une fois que le Tenno est Initié au sein d'un groupe. Différents Sceaux deviennent disponibles en atteignant un nouveau rang. Les Sceaux jouent un rôle très important dans le système des Syndicats, puisque porter le sceau d'un Syndicat rapporte de la Réputation lorsqu'une mission est achevée, permettant au joueur de monter de rang et d'obtenir des récompenses. Les différents Sceaux possèdent des multiplicateurs de Réputation qui augmente avec le rang - un sceau de rang supérieur a un multiplicateur plus élevé, ce qui fait que porter ces Sceaux est efficace pour obtenir de la Réputation. Les Assassins, comme le Stalker, Le Trio Grustrag et Le Chasseur Zanuka, peuvent donner leur propre Sceaux une fois vaincu. Les membres Fondateurs possèdent également un Sceau particulier. Cependant, ces Sceaux sont purement cosmétiques et ne participent pas à l'acquisition de Réputation. Sceaux des Syndicats Les Sceaux de Syndicats fournissent différents bonus d'Influence définit par le rang et selon le Syndicat. *Le Sceau de départ ne fournit aucun bonus d'Influence. *Sceau de Rang 1 = +5% *Sceau de Rang 2 = +8% *Sceau de Rang 3 = +11% *Sceau de Rang 4 = +13% *Sceau de Rang 5 = +15% De plus, les Sceaux de plus haut rang possèdent des animations plus complexes, dont le pattern varie selon les Syndicats. Méridien d'Acier FactionSigilRebelsLevel1.png|Défiance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel2.png|Armada (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel3.png|Veillée (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel4.png|Insurrection (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel5.png|Protectorat (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel6.png|Combattant (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel7.png|Blindé (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel8.png|Rébellion (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel9.png|Rigide (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel10.png|Champion (+15%) Arbitres d'Hexis FactionSigilJudgeLevel1.png|Guidant (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel2.png|Désir (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel3.png|Discipline (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel4.png|Volonté (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel5.png|Choix (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel6.png|Croissant (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel7.png|Potentiel (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel8.png|Succession (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel9.png|Incomparable (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel10.png|Vérité (+15%) Céphalon Suda FactionSigilOracleLevel1.png|Questionnement (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel2.png|Recherche (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel3.png|Correspondance (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel4.png|Atomique (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel5.png|Collecteur (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel6.png|Fractal (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel7.png|Multivarié (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel8.png|Labyrinthique (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel9.png|Hexane (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel10.png|Oracle (+15%) La Séquence Perrin FactionSigilBusinessLevel1.png|Progrès (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel2.png|Opportunité (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel3.png|Calcul (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel4.png|Synergie (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel5.png|Directives (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel6.png|Stratégie (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel7.png|Tesselations (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel8.png|Optimisation (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel9.png|Capital (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel10.png|Président (+15%) Voile Rouge FactionSigilAssassinsLevel1.png|Lames (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel2.png|Sélection (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel3.png|Menace (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel4.png|Maelstrom (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel5.png|Lésion (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel6.png|Ruine (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel7.png|Viscères (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel8.png|Malveillance (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel9.png|Secret (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel10.png|Assassin (+15%) Nouveau Loka FactionSigilChurchLevel1.png|Sacrifice (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel2.png|Graine (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel3.png|Renaissance (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel4.png|Croissance (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel5.png|Clarté (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel6.png|Épanouissement (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel7.png|Pureté (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel8.png|Gaïa (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel9.png|Générosité (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel10.png|Humanité (+15%) Sceaux Cosmétiques Ces Sceaux, uniquement cosmétiques, ne sont pas affiliés au système des Syndicats et donc, ne contribuent pas aux gains d'Influence. Sceau du Céphalon Simaris SimarisSigil.png Ce Sceau peut être obtenu dans le Sanctuaire du Céphalon Simaris pour 25,000 points d'Influence. Sceau Prisma Sceau Prisma.png Ce Sceau est une édition limitée qui peut être acheté à Baro Ki'Teer, pour et . Sceau Accès Prime VerlorumPrimeSigil.png Le Sceau Prime Verlorum est un Scau exclusif aux détenteur de l'Accès Nova Prime. Sceaux de Maîtrise MasterySigilClear.png Le Sceau de Maîtrise est un Sceau édition limitée offert aux joueurs entre le 14 Novembre 2014 et le 26 Novembre 2014. Ce Sceau change dynamiquement en se basant sur le Rang de Maîtrise du joueur, il est maintenant disponible pour dans le Marché et ce depuis l'Update 17.2.5. Sceau de Fondateur MasterBadge.png Le Sceau Founder indique le statut de Fondateur d'un joueur, si porté. Sceaux Marque de la Mort StalkerSigil.png|Stalker TheGrustragThreeSigil.png|Le Trio Grustrag HarvesterSigil.png|Chasseur Zanuka (Harvester) Sceaux de Boss AladV_sigil.png|Sceau d'Alad V Ambulas_sigil.png|Sceau d'Ambulas HyenaPack_sigil.png|Sceau des Hyena Jackal_sigil.png|Sceau du Jackal LechKril_sigil.png|Sceau de Lech Kril Lephantis_sigil.png|Sceau de Lephantis Lynx_sigil.png|Sceau du Lynx Phorid_sigil.png|Sceau de Phorid Raptor_sigil.png|Sceau du Raptor SargusRuk sigil.png|Sceau de Sargas Ruk NefAnyo sigil b.png|Sceau du Sergent|link=Le Sergent TylRegor sigil b.png|Sceau de Tyl Regor|link=Tyl Regor VeyHek_sigil.png|Sceau de Vay Hek CaptainVor_sigil.png|Sceau de Vor Les Sceaux de Boss sont obtenu en éliminant les Boss correspondant et sont classés comme des récompenses inhabituelles. Sceau Festif FestiveSigil.png| Le Sceau Festif est une édition limitée disponible avec le Winter Bundle depuis le 1er décembre 2014. Sceaux de Noël XmasSigilA.png|Couronne XmasSigilB.png|Nistlebrush XmasSigilC.png|Glas XmasSigilD.png|Sapin Ces Sceaux sur le thème de Noël furent offerts individuellement comme récompense pour une série d'Alertes Tactiques tout au long du mois de décembre 2014. Sceau d' Eclipse Imminent Eclipse_Imminent.png‎ Le Sceau d'Eclipse Imminent est une des Récompenses de Connexion qui peut être obtenu lors de votre cinquantième jours de jeu. Notes *Non-purchased Syndicate Sigils can be previewed in the Syndicates console by clicking on the selected Sigil. *A Warframe cannot equip two Syndicate-affiliated Sigils at the same time, even if both designs are from the same Syndicate. However, a Syndicate Sigil can be equipped alongside any other cosmetic Sigil, such as Founders Sigils. *Attachments can cover up Sigils, as they are placed on top of the Warframe. Sigils will remain visible above certain Warframe powers, though, like Iron Skin. *For Sigils with animation effects, the color of the animated portions is determined by the Warframe's energy color. *Sigils dropped by Stalker, Grustag Three, and Zanuka will appear as regular violet Blueprint "orbs" but will have an additional golden aura resembling an energy or health pickup layered on top (see image on the right). *Sigils dropped by bosses will resemble a mod, but without a sparkling effect. Picking it up will not show a notification and can only be seen by viewing Mission Progress and checking the list of rewards obtained. Catégorie:Syndicats Catégorie:Apparence Catégorie:Offres des Syndicats Catégorie:Offres de Baro Ki'Teer Catégorie:Prisma